Nail Biting
by smellslikeforest
Summary: "Can you read to me." She asked looking into his amber eyes, holding the book for him to take. He sighed, trying not to look at her face because he knew that if he did he wouldn't be able to say no. "Belle, I have things to do, deals to make. I'm the Dark One for gods sake." {fluffy cute one shot, prompt given by one of my tumblr followers}


Nail Biting

**So this is a little oneshot and it's based off a prompt I got from someone on tumblr and I hope you guys like it. I put Harry Potter I did, I mean it's Harry Potter come on Obviously neither Harry Potter nor Once Upon a Time is mine. Enjoy! **

Rumple had known from the start that building her that damn library would result in her getting overly distracted and not attending to her duties. However that look on her face when he brought her up the long staircase was worth all the dust in the world. It was three o'clock in the afternoon and for the first time when the clock had chimed for the third time; Belle hadn't walked through the doors of the main room. She would normally come walking in holding the trey of blue and white china and would carefully place it on the large table in the center of the room.

Making his way up the stairs, he couldn't help but smile. She was curled up in one of the red velvet chairs that adorned the library walls, reading one of the big leather bound books. She was biting her nails, one nasty habit he had realized she did a lot.

"Biting your nails is one nasty habit to have dearie." She jumped at the sound of his voice, dropping the book to the floor.

"Oh my god, Rumple." She stood up rapidly, not minding the book that had fallen. "I didn't realize it was time for tea. I'm really sorry." She mumbled, looking at her feet.

"It's ok dearie. I don't mind that you come up here and read. That is why I had this built after all isn't it." He said, pushing her chin up to look into her eyes. She smiled shyly, her face turning a lovely shade of red.

"How about I go get us some tea." She said smiling at him. He nodded at her before going to sit the velvet chair that was in the corner of the room – near the window.

"I'll be waiting your return." He said, leaning down to pick up the book that had fallen. Inspecting the cover, he noticed that she was reading one of the books he had gotten on special at the store in the town close to the castle. It was the story of a young boy – an orphan boy who found out that he was magical. The lady had told him that it was a special book; it had come directly from another land - the land with no magic to be exact. Harry Potter it was called. He thought it was pretty barbaric but if she liked it his opinion didn't matter.

Her brown head of curls appeared from the top of the stairs and he stood up and grabbed the trey from her hands before placing it on the side table next to the chair.

"I don't know where you got this book, but it's truly fascinating." She said sitting down in the chair as Rumple poured her a cup of tea.

"I got it off a vendor in the neighboring town, apparently it comes from land without magic. I am glad you like however." He said, handing her one of the blue and white cups, while taking his own to his greyish lips. She patted the space next to her, beckoning him to come sit with her.

He could feel his leather pants tighten as he looked at her. She was wearing her blue dress he had gotten her a few days after her arrival to the palace. Her dark curls framed her pretty face as she sipped her peppermint tea. He sat down next to her, their legs were touching and so were their shoulders. They were so close; it almost pained him how close they were.

"Rumple." She said slowly as she leaned forward. Rumple looked into those baby blues he liked so much, wetting his lips with his tongue. She was getting closer, close enough that he could feel her warm breath on his lips. He groaned internally when she went right passed his lips and leaned forward to grab the book that was resting on the armrest of the chair. "Can you read to me." She asked looking into his amber eyes, holding the book for him to take.

He sighed, trying not to look at her face because he knew that if he did he wouldn't be able to say no.

"Belle, I have things to do, deals to make. I'm the Dark One for gods sake." Her shoulders slumped and she hugged the book to her chest.

"I understand it's fine." She said smiling sadly at him. Standing up she walked towards the staircase, placing the book back on one of the shelves. "I have to go clean up anyways." She added, her voice laced with disappointment. He groaned, running his hand through his shoulder length hair.

"Get your butt back here." He responded, happy to see the smile back on her face. Grabbing the book from the shelf she walked back towards the chair, not quite sure of how to settle down. Leaning back against the chair he beckoned her forward.

He had to drown out the moan that nearly came out as she sat down on his lap. Her legs dangling over the edge of the armrest as she opened the book to where she was and handing it to him.

"Chapter Ten: Hallowe'en. Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when saw that Harry and Ron were still at Hogwarts next day." He started reading, occasionally peeking down at Belle whose head was nestled on his shoulder. After roughly half an hour of troll fighting and quidditch playing, Rumple stopped reading and smiled down at Belle, who had fallen asleep not long ago. Her even breathes tickling his exposed scaly neck.

"Oh my dear Belle." He whispered, running his hand through her dark curls, the pad of his index finger running over her pink lips. Taking her hand in his he examined it closely, smiling at her chewed fingernails, that nasty habit she had. No matter the habit he still loved her, more then anything.

**So this was quite short and pretty cute and fluffy and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Keep the reviews coming it's so encouraging to see all your comments. Also go check out my other Rumplebelle stories. xxx**


End file.
